From the Inside
by NaBuGo
Summary: Años han pasado, la raza humana en peligro; demonios al acecho. Las vidas de todos han cambiado, desapariciones, apariciones, nada es lo que parece. ¿Podrán trabajar juntos a pesar de las mentiras, el dolor y los engaños? ¡Muchas sorpresas! SS, ET, TK. ¡Reviews!


Hola a todos, les presento mi nuevo fanfic, tengo esta idea rondándome por mucho tiempo ya y pues quise publicarla para ver que tal. Les pido muy humildemente sus opiniones, buenas o malas para saber si debo o no continuar el fic. Muchas gracias.

**From the Inside**

**Capítulo 1.**

_ºººººº_

Dejó la carta sobre su regazo, volteó su rostro impasible y observó por la ventana su hermoso jardín, el viento jugaba suavemente con su largo cabello castaño oscuro…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, la joven mujer se puso de pie lentamente mientras dos fuertes brazos se ubicaban en sus hombros, suspiró cansada tomando entre sus manos el brazo que había en su hombro derecho…

**-"No tienen mucha paciencia ¿Cierto?" – **La voz del hombre se escuchó fuerte, más no así descortés… Llena de cariño hacia quien iba dirigida

**-"No estoy incluída en la carta"**

**-"Por supuesto que no lo estás… Después de todo, llevas años perdida y sólo Dios sabe haciendo qué y con quién" – **Ambos jóvenes sonrieron ante el comentario – **"Aunque al final dice que si sé algo de ti, te avise o se los avise a ellos"**

**-"¿Qué crees que dirán?"**

**-"No lo sé. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que nuestra llegada y todo el comunicado será un hecho mundial"**

**-"No sé si mundial, pero sé que será muy divertido"**

**-"¿Y los chicos?"**

* * *

Dos figuras juveniles caminaban por un largo pasillo… Una casa grande, muy lujosa a deducir por las decoraciones de las paredes y los techos. Un día ajetreado en la casa producto de los importantes eventos a desarrollarse próximamente.

**-"¿Todo está listo?" **– Habló una joven de cabellos largos negros, recogidos en un elegante moño, una figura de concurso, perfectamente delineada por un caro vestido y vivaces ojos rubíes. El joven a su lado le miró de manera hosca, no así deformando su apuesto y varonil rostro, sus ojos ámbares y su cabello marrón… con un movimiento involuntario contrajo los músculos de su espalda (sólo cubierta por una delgada camisilla) lo que dejó ver su muy bien formado físico y su altura intimidante.

**-"No me agrada que me hables de eso Mei Ling" – **Respondió con voz ronca, dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor – **"Y si, todo está listo"**

**-"Falta alguien Syaoran"**

**-"Hiraguizawa llegará mañana a más tardar, Tsukishiro, Touya y Kaho Kinomoto llegaron esta mañana, Tomoyo lleva aquí tres años, el concilio está reunido, Kioko tiene todo preparado, no veo quien pueda faltar"**

**-"Sakura…" – **Susurró suavemente la mujer cerrando los ojos y, como lo suponía, los músculos de su primo se tensaron el doble y su rostro se volvió aún más huraño

**-"Sakura tomó la decisión de alejarse de nuestras vidas hace mucho tiempo Mei Ling, no sé si está viva, no sé como ni donde está"**

**-"Nunca pudimos saber por que"**

**-"Nunca quiso decirnos por que"**

**-"Tampoco fue mucha tu prisa por preguntarle"**

**-"¡¿Qué rayos tratas de decirme?!" – **Exclamó el hombre deteniéndose – **"Que todo esto es mi culpa ¿es eso Mei Ling?"**

**-"No es culpa de nadie Syaoran… Simplemente ocurrió" **

**-"Fue hace muchos años Mei Ling, déjalo todo así, después de todo, nada tuvimos que ver con eso"**

¿O tal vez sí?

* * *

**-"¿Están completamente seguros?" – **Preguntó nuevamente la joven de mirada amatista, cabellos negros-grisáceos y figura delicada, armoniosa; el ser, frente a ella, asintió levemente

**-"Siento no serle de ayuda señorita"**

**-"¿Sientes no serme de ayuda? ¡Maldita sea Yue!"**– Repitió la joven poniéndose de pie y encarando al ser alado, león con armadura y mirada nostálgica frente a ella– **"¡Ella es tu ama, deberías de estar preocupado!"**

**-"Tomoyo, por favor" **

**-"¡Pero Señora Ieran…!" – **Replicó la joven, pero a una mirada de la mujer a su lado, se calló y tomó asiento nuevamente

**-"¿Podemos saber el motivo de su tranquilidad y de los pocos intentos en buscarla?"**

**-"No han sido pocos" – **Respondió un hombre sentado en el otro extremo de la gran estancia, gran masa muscular, ojos negros, cabello castaño muy oscuro y aire serio – **"Pero nunca podremos encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrada"**

**-"La magia de Kero y de Yue está conectada con la de ella"**

**-"No es algo que pueda servirles" – **Respondió simplemente el hermoso ángel de cabellos azulados, ojos plateados y frialdad extrema

**-"¿Por qué?"**

**-"Sakura decidió no ser encontrada… Kerberos fue con ella y yo seguí en Tomoeda siguiendo sus órdenes, mis poderes son bastante independientes y yo sigo sólo lo que ella ha dicho, a nadie más le incumbe y si mi ama no quiere ser encontrada, entonces no lo será"**

**-"¿No dependen ya de su magia?" – **Preguntó con interés la mujer al lado de Tomoyo, piel blanca, ojos y cabellos negros, presencia majestuosa y porte de reina

**-"Antes de irse se aseguró de que estuviéramos siempre bien. Se hizo muy fuerte en poco tiempo" – **Respondió una mujer al lado de Yue, cabello rojizo, ojos miel y aire maduro. Una pequeña nota de orgullo se notó en su voz – **"Se separó de la magia de sus cartas y las mezcló con las esencias de Yue y Kerberos, no renunció a ellos pero los hizo lo suficientemente independientes como para que no debieran estar cerca de su ama en todo momento y pudieran sobrevivir sin problemas incluso estando separados por mucha distancia"**

El hombre de cabello negro alzó su mirada – **"Sin embargo nos dijo claramente que de morir, nos enteraríamos. Y hasta ahora no hemos sentido nada"**

**-"Bien, entonces esperemos por el bien de ella y de todos nosotros que llegue aquí en algún momento, por que esto nos afecta a todos" **– Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, Ieran Li, hasta hacía poco, cabeza del Clan Li. – **"En dos horas los esperamos en la oficina principal del concilio. Tenemos muchas cosas que tratar"**

* * *

**-"¡¿Y van a ir así como así?!"**

**-"No entiendo por que haces tanto alboroto de esto Nakuru"**

**-"¡¿No entiendes por que hago tanto alboroto?!" **– Exclamó la mujer levantando aún más la voz, figura totalmente moldeada, cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos marrones. – **"¡No saben de ti en años y te vas a aparecer de un momento a otro junto a Eriol!"**

**-"Bueno, si estás preocupada por Eriol, les diré que todo fue idea mía"**

**-"¡Sabes perfectamente como van a reaccionar Sakura!"**

**-"No Nakuru, no lo sé, hace más de siete años que no les veo" **

**-"¡Por eso mismo!" **– Se exasperó aún más la guardiana, su acompañante no mostró cambio alguno – **"Muy bien, ¿Dónde quedarán Michael y Selene?"**

**-"No los vamos a arriesgar, se quedarán en la mansión"**

**-"¿Entonces se quedarán aquí cuidándolos? O mucho mejor ¿Yo me quedaré aquí cuidándoles?"**

**-"No Nakuru, ellos se quedarán con Lizzie, después de todo están muy bien protegidos y en caso de alguna emergencia ustedes vendrán a proporcionar refuerzos. Pero, sin excusa alguna tú irás con nosotros"**

**-"¡Pero Sakura…!"**

**-"Deja a Sakura en paz Nakuru" – **Ordenó un hombre entrando a la habitación, cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos color mar, profundos y maduros; cuerpo perfectamente formado y entrenado, altura precisa – **"De todas formas tú vienes con nosotros, si la guerra está declarada contra los Hiraguizawa, también lo estará contra ti" **– Rió mientras abrazaba a la castaña por los hombros y observaba a su guardiana

**-"¡Exactamente ese es mi punto Eriol!" **

**-"¿Aún está haciendo escándalo Nakuru?"**

La mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos esmeralda sonrió, movió finamente su exquisito cuerpo liberándose del abrazo del hombre y alzó sus manos para tomar la pequeña pantera azul oscura entre ellas mientras una pequeña risita se escapaba de su boca – **"Así es Spi, pero no te preocupes, en el avión la soportarás el viaje entero. ¿Dónde está Kero?"**

**-"¡¿Qué?!" – **Exclamó alterado el pequeño guardián, volviendo a su forma original con desesperación (algo que ocurría muy pocas veces) – **"No seas así, amo Eriol, ama Sakura, ¡No me dejen con ella todo el viaje!" **

**-"Bueno, podemos hacer un sorteo"**

**-"Cuidado cariño, jugando con fuego puedes quemarte" – **Rió nuevamente Sakura mirando a Eriol – **"Muy bien chicos ¡Piedra papel o tijeras! Kero ven a participar!"**

* * *

Muchas personas de apariencia respetable, elegante y poderosa estaban reunidas en aquella estancia circular, con gran espacio y muchos asientos, ocupados en su mayoría por personas de edad. Una expresión de profunda preocupación se notaba en cada uno de los rostros de las personas presentes.

Ieran Li caminó hasta el centro del recinto. Magistralmente vestida, su traje ceremonial chino en orden y su rostro más serio que nunca. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el salón, el respeto inspirado por la mujer sólo podía compararse con el respeto que inspiraba su hijo menor.

**-"Estamos en guerra y eso no es secreto para nadie" – **Su voz sonó potente, pero el tinte preocupado no pudo ser ocultado – **"Todo se reduce a una profecía y a quienes de una forma u otra se vean involucrados en ella"**

Un hombre de mediana edad se puso de pie. Cabello negro, ojos azules, apariencia extranjera ante el común oriental en la habitación y arrugas marcadas debido a toda la situación se puso de pie – **"¿Podemos saber ahora de que se trata la profecía de la que tanto hablas Ieran?"**

**-"No es mi deber mostrártela Atwood" – **Respondió la mujer con aire ofendido – **"La profecía concierne sólo a aquellos a quienes menciona"**

**-"Pero nos afecta a todos" – **Apuntó un hombre joven levantando la voz – **"Lo que pase de ahora en adelante, es de nuestra competencia. El futuro de toda la raza está puesto aquí"**

**-"Mi madre no tiene conocimiento de la profecía, yo mismo no la tengo muy clara" – **Una nueva voz se hizo presente, la sala nuevamente, se sumió en un profundo silencio. Syaoran Li, cabeza del concilio de hechiceros de Oriente entró a la conversación – **"La razón de no hacerla pública obedece al hecho de que, en caso tal de hacer algún movimiento o descubrimiento del que nuestro enemigo no tenga conciencia y ponerla en mente de todos, nos ata al constante miedo de ser abordados o torturados para la obtención de información. Y todos no tienen la fortaleza como para soportar algo así; me atrevo a pensar que ninguno (yo incluido) la tiene"**

**-"No es justo"**

**-"Si lo que estamos haciendo, poniendo nuestras vidas y mayores esfuerzos para salvar tu trasero y el de todos los presentes te molesta, adelante Cheng, tienes el camino libre para actuar por tu cuenta. No te detendré" **– Habló nuevamente el castaño mirando al hombre – **"El grupo mencionado de una u otra manera en la profecía está siendo reunido. Un equipo élite destinado sólo a salvar nuestra raza está formado. Si está bien con ustedes, nos haremos cargo; si no lo está, como ya dije, pueden tomar sus caminos, no tienen impedimento alguno; pero si piden mi opinión, pienso que es una muerte estúpida a manos de demonios demasiado poderosos para que puedan manejarlos"**

**-"Eres sólo un mocoso engreído Xiao Lang, ¿Piensas que con tus pocos años de vida podrás hacer algo contra seres con milenios de existencia?" – **Un hombre viejo, de cabello plateado, mirada verde orgullosa y porte altanero se levantó

**-"¿Crees que la misión me sobrepasa Oimikado? Por que si lo haces (de lo cual estoy seguro) te unes a la gran mayoría presente" – **Preguntó el castaño levantando la voz, molesto – **"¿Crees que yo escogí estar en algo en lo que tengo plena seguridad, no saldré vivo?" **– Dio una mirada por todo el recinto, en silencio – **"Si crees que tengo poca experiencia, entonces respóndeme, ¿Cuántos demonios has enfrentado y vencido en tu vida?"**

**-"Y-yo…"**

**-"Exactamente viejo, lo que tú no has hecho en 70 años de existencia, yo lo he resumido a 27 años de lucha constante contra el infierno. Las personas involucradas han hecho lo mismo. Pero si alguien aquí piensa que tiene la fuerza y puede hacer algo mejor que nosotros, por favor hágalo saber. Estaré encantado de dejarle la responsabilidad de la raza humana en sus manos" **– A término de sus palabras, el salón volvió al mutismo inicial. Li sonrió satisfecho – **"Mañana llegarán los últimos miembros de la comunidad. Nos reuniremos primero con ellos para tratar los movimientos iniciales. El consejo será informado una vez al mes de nuestros movimientos y avances más relevantes y, reitero, ****no**** se revelará información a nadie que no esté involucrado. Buenas noches" **– Syaoran dio una última mirada al recinto, dio media vuelta y salió después de su madre. La sala seguía estupefacta…

Después de todo, en cada uno de los años que Syaoran Li había estado al mando del consejo, nunca había incumplido algo. Muchos años y muchos cambios habían tenido lugar en su vida y en la de aquellos que le rodeaban; después de todo, el infierno se metió una y otra vez con sus vidas y los recuerdos y cicatrices de esas situaciones, nunca se borrarían de ellos…

* * *

**-"Eriol Hiraguizawa estará aquí dentro de poco, me alegra poder empezar con esto de una vez"**

**-"No hables de eso aún Li, déjanos distraernos en algo más por favor" – **Suspiró Touya Kinomoto mientras comía galletas – **"¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión del concilio? Lamento habérmela perdido, pero estábamos primero entrenando y luego acompañé a Yue a la misión que nos encomendaron"**

**-"Cierto, muchas gracias. Y la reunión, bueno, no estuvo tan mal"**

**-"¿No estuvo tan mal?" – **Repitió Mei Ling Li con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los salones de té de la gran mansión, varias personas estaban allí – **"¡Fue excelente!"**

**-"No se supone que deberías espiar en las reuniones del concilio Mei" **

**-"¡Ohh vamos Syaoran, siempre lo hacemos, además, ésta estuvo increíblemente divertida!" – **Rió Tomoyo Daidouji tomando un poco más de té – **"Siempre quise ver como callaban a esos, esos…"**

**-"Tomoyo nunca fue fan de ninguno de los del concilio" – **Sonrió una joven divertida. Cabellos rubios oscuros; ojos de color azul vibrante y cuerpo de envidiar – **"Me sentí tan orgullosa de ti Xiao Lang"**

**-"Por lo que pude ver, la señorita Fa sintió mucho más que orgullo" – **Susurró Kaho levantando un sonrojo en el rostro de la mencionada

**-"Por favor Kaho, ustedes son como de la familia, y yo pronto lo seré. No me digas señorita Fa, dime Kioko; además, dentro de poco, seré Li" – **Rió nuevamente mirando a su prometido. Xiao Lang Li

* * *

Se desesperezó mientras esperaba por sus compañeros de vuelo, finalmente ella había tenido que viajar con Nakuru y Eriol había disfrutado de un calmado viaje con Spinel-Sun y un somnoliento Kerberos. Lo bueno del caso es que Nakuru se había 'dormido' con un poco de 'ayuda' suya, lo malo del caso fue que lo hizo un poco tarde, cuando ya no logró soportarla más, la apreciaba mucho, pero eran demasiado diferentes, al menos ahora lo eran…Pero cuando su nueva guardiana se había dormido, pudo descansar tranquilamente antes de llegar a la gran tormenta que les esperaba. Extrañando con su alma a quienes había dejado atrás por fuerza mayor.

**-"¡Sigue sin ser justo Sakura! Yo quería ver el paisaje que restaba" – **Se quejó por enésima vez Akisuki mientras recogían sus maletas

**-"No te perdiste de nada que no hayas visto antes Nakuru" – **Respondió la joven mujer apaciblemente – **"En todo caso, puedo mostrártelo sin ningún problema" **

**-"No hay gracia en eso"**

**-"Entonces no veo por que te quejas mi querida Nakuru, además admítelo, dormiste como un bebé y no habrías podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de Sakura por que estás muy estresada" – **Eriol sonrió mientras caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto

**-"¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté?!" – **Exclamó alterada – **"Por Dios Eriol, eso va a ser el infierno"**

**-"Ellos insistieron en que llegase allá, llegaré con unas cuantas sorpresas, de todas maneras nosotros hemos estado en este caso mucho más que ellos y, si no nos quieren una vez sepan… bueno, todo (si es que lo saben algún día) pues nos largamos y continuamos como antes"**

**-"El amo Eriol tiene razón" – **Susurró una voz desde el bolso de Sakura ** -"Nosotros llevamos la ventaja"**

**-"¡Cierto! Es la decisión de ellos si nos quieren o no, si nos quieren bien, si no, también, hemos podido solos mucho tiempo de todas maneras" – **Habló una segunda voz en el bolso

**-"¿Señor Eriol Hiraguizawa?" – **Preguntó un hombre vestido de negro frente a una limosina, Nakuru, Sakura y Hiraguizawa le observaron con desconfianza

**-"¿Quién lo pregunta?"**

**-"Soy miembro del personal de Xiao Lang Li, mandó por ustedes, aunque me dijo que eran solo… dos"**

**-"Ella viene conmigo" – **Respondió el de ojos azules tomando a Sakura por los hombros

**-"Muy bien entonces, por favor, suban; estaremos en la mansión Li en unos veinte minutos"**

* * *

**-"Estoy tan emocionada, hace muchísimos años que no veo a Hiraguizawa, ¿Qué tal estará?"**

**-"Tan exasperante como siempre Tomoyo"**

**-"Ohh vamos Syaoran, tienes que superar eso, de verdad"**

**-"Siento conocerlo oír hablar tanto de él" – **Sonrió Kioko Fa, situada al lado de Xiao Lang, tomando su mano – **"Será muy interesante conocerlo"**

**-"¡Lo mismo digo! No tuve oportunidad de encontrármelo mientras estuvimos en Japón"**

**-"Bueno Mei, te fuiste antes" **– Sonrió la amatista mientras volteaba a ambos lados de la calle impaciente

**-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Syaoran, ese tal Hiraguizawa nunca me agradó mucho"**

**-"Touya sólo lo dice por que nunca lo entendió bien" – **Habló Yukito riendo – **"Hiraguizawa es alguien muy especial"**

**-"No me gusta. Se parece demasiado a Clow" **

**-"Tiene que parecerse Syaoran, es su reencarnación después de todo"**

**-"De todas maneras…"**

**-"¡Ya vienen!" **– Gritó Mei Ling interrumpiendo al guardián del sol, la limosina se acercó por el lado izquierdo de la amplia y desolada calle. Una gran expectación recorrió a los presentes **–"Ya quiero conocer al famoso trío" – **Pero fueron cuatro figuras (sólo tres visibles) las que se bajaron del auto. Ieran Li salió también a recibir a los invitados.

**-"Es un gusto tenerle aquí joven Hiraguizawa" – **Habló la matriarca Li dándole una pequeña reverencia, a lo que una mujer completamente desconocida, de lentes oscuros, Eriol y Nakuru respondieron – **"Spinel-Sun, Señorita Akisuki y…"**

La misteriosa joven sonrió al sentirse foco de todas las miradas. Hiraguizawa tomó la palabra **–"Les presento a…"**

**-"Pensé que había dejado instrucciones de que se hicieran más fuertes, no lo esperaba de ti Touya, mucho menos de Kaho. Haz hecho un buen trabajo Yue, me alegra"**

**-"¿De qué…?" **– Trató de hablar Kioko pero muchos más la interrumpieron

**-"¿Quién eres y por qué sabes de nuestra existencia?" – **Preguntó Touya enojado

**-"¡Mírales Eriol!"** – Exclamó la joven sin prestar atención a las miradas amenazantes de todos los demás – **"¿Son ellos con quienes debemos trabajar?" – **Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los presentes pero se detuvo en Kaho y Touya Kinomoto – **"Son tan débiles que ni siquiera pueden reconocer a su propia hermana"**

**-"¿Pero qué…?**

**-"¿De qué rayos está hablando?"**

**-"Ella no es…"**

**-"Ella no puede ser"**

**-"¿Señorita Kinomoto?" – **Preguntó finalmente Ieran Li dando un paso al frente, Sakura se quitó los lentes y observó frente a frente a todos. El aire salió por completo de sus pulmones…

**-"No Ieran, ya no soy Kinomoto"**

**-"¿Disculpa?"**

**-"No, mi nombre es Sakura Hiraguizawa"**

Eriol sonrió a la respuesta de la oji-verde **– "Permítanme presentarles a mi adorada esposa, Sakura Hiraguizawa"**

_ºººººººººººººººº _**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **_ºººººººººººººººº_

¿Y?. ¿Qué tal?. ¿Cómo les pareció?

Si, si ya sé que el capítulo fue extremadamente corto, pero lo hice así por que necesito saber que tal le va a ir.

Jajaja si les ha gustado, asumo que quieren matarme, no se preocupen, todo irá aclarándose poco a poco.

Como es una historia nueva, espero reviews (¡Por favor!) para saber si vale la pena, o no continuar con este fic. Y no pierdan las esperanzas, quien sabe que giros dará la historia jejeje.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Y por favor ¡_**¡Reviews!**_

_**Gracias.**_


End file.
